tmlaobfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Josh D. Pwnalot, The Guardian of Rainbow
"After rain, The sun will shine. Look up there and you will see what are you looking for." -Sir Josh D. Pwnalot (a shitty quote by thaiboy) '''Sir Josh D. Pwnalot '''is the first character that appeared as the first NPC to talk with. He is known as The Guardian of Rainbow. Age : 37 Personally Josh is a very determinate guy. even he doesn't know how to fight well, He still want to protect thing. He always does mistake, yet stubborn and keep doing. He never learns from mistake but to be reckless doing it. He doesn't know what give up mean and always laugh and smile. Perhaps, This is why He is called The Guardian of Rainbow, Because No matter how hard the situation is, Always be happy for yourself. First, He was recruited to The Queen's Guardians, He wants to be a hero since he was young. In the past, Queen saved him from Orcs when he went to the forest to getting mushroom to cook stuffs. He wanted to be a royal chef for the queen, but then He saw Queen's fought (20vQueen op asf), He decided to be like her. Story about Josh isn't that delightful, He didn't past the trails of knight, So He was a squire. Josh is a very talent at aiming, but he prefer to use sword as primary weapon and fight on his own spirit. He's the troublemaker by unfortunate After The War of Chaos, Human reached to the victory. A lot of small village were damaged from the war, He seeks that this is a good chance to prove himself as the warrior and hero. Fighting Style Josh isn't formerly a someone who can fight with sword. But he's very performance at range weapons, although he prefer to use sword nor bow. He can do Fencing for a bit and some novice sword performance that he uses to banish invader Orcs. Custom He wears Queen's Knight armorhttp://tmlaob.wikia.com/wiki/Armor#Queen.27s_Knight_Armor a squire, his sword is Steel sword and a holy shield from Poet. He has "The Josh's rings" that makes for every adventurer who finished his quests as a trail. Relationship * The Queen -- He's quite close to the queen as friends when he was in the war as a loyalty squire, even Queen doesn't remember that she saved him long ago. Josh considers as One of the Queen's apprentices. But Josh always make a troublemaker, So She always has to protect him. He's like a young brother to her. * Zuchas -- Zuchas doesn't accept him as a knight but a entertainer, Josh never knows. * Tor'ic -- Josh hates Orc, So he doesn't talk much with Tor'ic. But for Tor'ic, He thinks Josh deserves to be a knight because his pure determination heart and blood to serve his Queen. * Sorlitra -- She hates him, she thinks he's ignorant. "How will this shrimp protect the queen!?" * Shoci -- He's very close friend to Josh, He's in the same division. Shoci always treats him with drinks and party. For Shoci, Josh is a very strong person. "One that, you're going to be the sunshine for the queen, my friend! *drunk sounds*" * Helzo -- They don't talk to each other much, But He is the one who recruited him to The Queen's Guardians, He saw Josh's performance and interested of him. Josh used to duel with Helzo in many events, Josh is mostly won in the duel by lucky. * Polagon -- Polagon is his sword fight second master, But he still can't fight inhuman creature, Because all he was trained is fencing. * Tim -- Tim is Josh's apprentice to help him scouting the raiding monster, They both can't even fight with sword but they always showoff xD * People in village -- He is a very famous guy, So everyone loves and trust him.